


Meet My Parents

by sadreamer



Category: SHINee
Genre: Comedy, Crack, Family, M/M
Language: Български език
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 14:46:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7272403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadreamer/pseuds/sadreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Защото, нека си признаем, какво може да е по - лошо от първата ти среща с родителите на гаджето ти?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet My Parents

\- Не мога да повярвам, че собствения ми син може да ми причини подобно нещо – изхленчи жално Джонгхьон, опитвайки се да удави болката си с поредната чаша портокалов сок. Щеше да го направи и с например, истински алкохол, но едва минаваше десет. А и Кибум най – вероятно щеше да го кастрира или друго подобно, не по – малко, по-болезнено нещо. Джонгхьон държеше на топките си. С тях не бяха се разделяли от самото му раждане.

\- Под причини имаш предвид да си намери някой, който го обича и го разбира, и го прави щастлив или? – попита Кибум разсеяно, ровейки се из готварско списание. Още си нямаше на идея, какво да наготви за вечерята, а скоро щеше да стане обяд. Трябваше да побърза или щяха да посрещнат приятеля на Темин с пица от близкото заведение. – Дали да не направя лазаня? Всички обичат лазаня, нали?

\- Той е малкото ми момченце. Бебчето, на което чистих дупенцето, когато се изпуснеше – продължи да хленчи Джонгхьон, клатейки чашата със сока за по – драматичен ефект.

\- На 22 е – отбеляза Кибум. Лазаня щеше да е.

\- Това не означава, че може да има приятел! – сопна се изведнъж Джонгхьон, не можейки да разбере, как Кибум може да е толкова спокоен. – Ами ако правят, сещаш се, други неща?!

\- За секс ли намекваш? – повдигна едната си вежда Кибум, затваряйки списанието.

\- По дяволите, Кибум, беше ли нужно да казваш думата!

\- Не разбирам какъв е проблемът? – Кибум се усмихна внезапно. – Да не ревнуваш случайно?

\- Аз? Да ревнувам? – реагира скандализирано Джонгхьон. – При това собствения си син?

Кибум продължи да го гледа.

\- Ако искаш да знаеш, няма защо да ревнувам. Не и ако съм сигурен, че каквото и да стане, аз винаги ще съм на първо място за Темин.

Кибум се изправи и заобиколи масата, навеждайки се да целуне съпруга си по челото.

\- Толкова си смешен, че чак си сладък – отбеляза той и излезе от кухнята.

Джонгхьон остана сам. Вторачи се в чашата за сок така, сякаш тя бе виновна за всичките проблеми в живота му и я надигна ядно, изпивайки съдържанието й на един дъх.

Истинските мъже може и да знаеха, как да държат на твърд алкохол, но затова пък Джонгхьон можеше да издържи на пет чаши портокалов сок без да му се приходи по малкa.

Което трябваше да означава нещо, нали?

Само да не бе, че има проблеми с бъбреците. Беше пропуснал последния профилактичен преглед при лекъря си.

***

\- Страх ме е – проплака жално Джинки, седнал на спалнята им. Тъмно-кестенявата му коса бе разрошена на всички страни, вратовръзката си лежеше свободно около врата му като примка и дори и ризата му не беше закопчана. До панталоните явно не беше стигнал, само до черни, тесни боксерки, които оставяха малко на въображението, забеляза похотливо Темин, който тъкмо излизаше от банята, завил се с пухкав, син халат. – Не можем ли да кажем, че съм хванал стомашен вирус и не мога да изляза от тоалетната?

Темин не каза нищо, но погледа му говореше достатъчно.

– А ако им кажем, че майка ми е помолила да гледам по – малкия си брат? – попита с надежда Джинки.

– За тази цел може би първо трябваше да имаш и брат – изсумтя Темин и отиде до гардероба, за да изкара хавлия, с която започна да изсушава косата си. – Спокойно, бейб. Родителите ми не са толкова страшни. Е, татко е обсебен от мисълта, че все още съм малкото му момченце и може да опита да те прободе с вилица, докато никой не гледа, но като изключим това, няма от какво да се притесняваш.

Лицето на Джинки пребледня.

– Шегувах се! – побърза да каже Темин, отивайки до гаджето си, сядайки на колената му, обвивайки ръцете си около раменете му. – Няма за какво да се притесняваш. Ти си най – милото и добро момче, което познавам. Направо си мечтата на всеки родител. И имаш огромен пакет – Темин му намигна и Джинки се изчерви, скривайки лицето си във врата му. – А сега какво ще кажеш за едно бързо преди вечеря?

– Не! – възкликна Джинки и избута Темин от колената си, който в изненадата си, не можа да реагира и се приземи на земята по задник.

– Добре... Какво, по дяволите не ти е наред?! – възкликна ядосано Темин, изправяйки се.

– На мен какво не ми е наред?! Ще се видя за първи път с родителите ти след два часа и ти искаш да правим секс?!

Темин кръстоса ръце.

– Наистина не виждам какъв е проблемът.

– Гледал съм достатъчно романтични комедии, за да знам до къде води секса преди важни срещи.

Темин премигна насреща му, опитвайки се да смели думите му.

– Не ме гледай така. Сигурен съм, че либидото ти ще издържи, докато се върнем – усмихна се Джинки, ставайки от леглото. Приближи се до Темин и го целуна по челото. – Ей сега идвам.

Джинки излезе от стаята, а Темин продължи да се пули, чудейки се какво точно се бе случило току що.

***

– Спри да гледаш така.

– Как?

– Сякаш искаш да убиеш някой.

– Идеално. Точно това искам да направя.

– Съмнявам се, че затворът е мястото, където искаш да прекараш старините си.

– Не, но затова имам известен съпруг, който ще ме измъкне от там с някой корумпиран адвокат.

– И ще си хабя трудно изкараните пари за това, вместо да наема някой секси испанец, който да чисти басейна само по къси шорти?

Джонгхьон се нацупи и Кибум се усмихна победоносно. Двамата се бяха настанили на дивана в хола, чакайки за гостите си. Настроението на Джонгхьон бе достигнало точката на замръзване и Кибум не можеше да не съжалява горкото момче, което след малко Темин щеше да доведе, за да се запознаят.

– Разпредели добре приборите на масата, нали? – попита след малко Джонгхьон.

– И в превод в реално време, ‘Джинки и Темин сядат далеч един от друг, нали?’ – закачи го Кибум.

– Да – съгласи се Джонгхьон. – А и бих предпочел този Джинки да седи близо до мен. Така ще мога да следя, ако ръцете му започнат да шарят под масата.

– Не всички си падат по публични, сексуални прояви – каза Кибум небрежно, със забавление отбелязвайки червената боя, която плъзна по лицето на съпруга му. Беше очарователно, че дори на тази възраст, той все още можеше да се изчервява така.

– Това беше само веднъж! – възкликна Джонгхьон. – А и не се брои, защото бяхме млади и глупави, и не осъзнавахме колко е важно да се пазим преди брака.

– Боже, като те слушам как говориш все едно си предводител на някоя секта. – изсумтя Кибум.

– Не, в момента говори чистата ми християнска съвест.

– А християнската ти съвест какво ти казва за секс играчките, които поръчваш всеки месец. – повдигна едната си вежда Кибум.

– Чистата ми християнска съвест реши да запази мълчание по този въпрос.

– Не се и съмнявам. И май чух кола отвън.

Мрачното изражение се завърна на лицето на Джонгхьон и Кибум въздъхна, поклащайки глава. Нямаше да бъде лека вечер.

***

– Бейб?

– Да?

– Какво ще кажеш да слезем от колата? – предложи предпазливо Темин, отбелязвайки, колко бледо изглеждаше лицето му на светлина от лампата, която светеше над верандата.

– Не можем ли да останем още няколко минути? – примоли се Джинки жално, стиснал волана с две ръце, като удавник за пояс.

– Висим тук от половин час. Цяло чудо е, че още не са излезли да проверят защо се бавим – Темин се наведе напред и целуна по бузата Джинки, приглаждайки косата му. – Спри да се притесняваш. Сигурен съм, че ще те обикнат, както те обичам и аз. Е, не точно както аз но-

Джинки се усмихна плахо и сърцето на Темин се сви в гърдите му, преизпълнено от любовта, която изпитваше към този неловък, срамежлив и прекрасен мъж.

***

– Кибум!

Кибум подскочи стреснато, почти изпускайки телефона от ръката си. Тъкмо се канеше да пише есемес на Темин. Колата му бе паркирана от половин час пред къщата, но никой не бе излязъл от нея.

– Какво има? – изправи се той и отиде до Джонгьон, който през последните няколко секунди беше като залепнал за стъклото, издавайки странни, нечленоразделни звуци, които трудно можеха да бъдат описани. Джонгхьон се обърна към него и Кибум с изненада забеляза бинокъла, който държеше в ръката си. От къде, по дяволите го беше измъкнал? Не помнеше някога да са имали такъв.

– Целуват се – прошепна Джонгхьон, очите му комично уголемени.

– Какво? – попита объркано Кибум и Джонгхьон тикна в ръцете му бинокъла, избутвайки го към прозореца. – Няма да шпионирам собствения си син.

– Това не е шпиониране, а родителски дълг и просто погледни през проклетия бинокъл.

Кибум въздъхна / общо взето вече често го правеше / и надигна бинокъла към очите си, надявайки се да не го забележат. Трябваше му малко време, за да го насочи към правилното място, но когато го направи, от устните му се отрони очарователно ахкане.

– Боже, толкова са сладки – изгука той.

– Очевидно имаш проблеми със зрението – съобщи му Джонгхьон и изтръгна бинокъла от ръцете на Кибум. – Защото не виждам нищо сладко в това натискане.

– Темин просто го гали по косата. – превъртя очите си Кибум.

– А ръцете на Джинки виждаш ли ги? – изплю Джонгхюн. – Кой знае какво прави! Това беше! Отивам там и ще му покажа, какво се случва, когато някой си помисли, че може да си играе с детето ми.

Кибум го хвана за ръката и с нечовешка сила го избута назад към дивана.

– Сядай си на задника, ако не искаш да ти го насиня – заплаши той и Джонгхюн побърза да тупне задник на меката повърхност, преглъщайки тежко. Общо взето всичките години семеен опит го бяха научили на няколко неща, но може би най – важно бе, никога да не се закачаш с ядосан Кибум. – Чуй ме добре – продължи Кибум, размахвайки дълъг, елегантен показалец покрай лицето на Джонгхьон, чийто очи се кръстосаха докато го следи. – Темин след малко ще позвъни и ако видя само една твоя реакция различна от „Радвам се да се запознаем, Темин ни е говорел много за теб.” или „От кой футболен отбор си?”, ти обещавам, че през следващия месец ще спиш на палатка през къщата. Достатъчно ясен ли съм?

– Но-

Кибум направи стъпка напред.

– Исках да кажа, напълно си ясен Кибуми, сладкишче мое – изчурулика Джонгхьон, на лицето му двадесет и четири каратова усмивка.

Чертите на Кибум се отпуснаха и той потупа любвеобилно една от страните на съпруга си.

– Така те искам.

Кибум се обърна и Джонгхьон използва момента, за да му изпрати среден пръст.

– И може би ще е добре да си държиш средните пръсти за себе си, ако не искаш след малко да ти го забия толкова дълбоко в задника, че да се наложи да го изкарваш от там с операция.

Как. Го. Правеше???

***

– Горещо ли ти е? Защото на мен да. Ужасно ми е горещо – Джинки започна да си вее с ръка.

– Ами да, то си е напълно нормално да ти е горещо. Имам предвид все пак температурите минават минус пет градуса – каза Темин и натисна звънеца на входната врата. – Още един два градуса нагоре и можем да отидем да плаж.

– Не ми се подигравай – изплака Джинки. – Лошо ми е, ще повърна.

Темин въздъхна /подобно на Кибум и него му се налагаше да прави това често тази вечер / и привлече Джинки към себе си за ревера на палтото, докосвайки носовете им, срещайки топло кафявите очи на гаджето си/

– Всичко ще е наред. Просто си поеми въздух и-

За жалост не можа да довърши изречението си, защото Кибум избра да точно този момент, за да отвори вратата и Джинки панирано го избута от себе си с такава сила, че Темин загуби равновесие и се приземи на задника си с шумно туп.

– Здравейте! – поздрави Джинки, прекъсвайки неловката тишина. Темин се надяваше, че ще се сети да му подаде ръката си, но когато това не стана се изправи сам.

– Всичко наред ли е? – попита Кибум местейки погледа си ту към Темин, ту към Джинки. Слава Богу, че Джонгхьон не беше излязъл да отвори.

– Здравейте! – повтори отново Джинки и Темин му хвърли разтревожен поглед. Чудесно, беше едва началото на вечерта, а гаджето му вече бе счупено.

***

– Радвам се, че най – накрая се запознахме – процеди през стиснати зъби Джонгхьон, повтаряйки като папагал думите, които му беше казал Кибум преди малко. – Темин ни е разправял толкова много за теб.

– И–И аз сър. – заекна Джинки, което най – вероятно се дължеше на факта, че Джонгхьон стискаше ръката му не особено нежно.

– Толкова много, наистина. – продължи Джонгхьон, продължавайки да мята нагоре надолу ръката на Джинки.

– Добре, това е достатъчно – намеси се Кибум и се втече на помощ на Джинки, опитвайки се да го освободи от хватката на Джонгхьон без особен успех. – Пусни му ръката бе!

– Упс, съжалявам – промърмои Джонгхьон и най – накрая се отдръпна, опитвайки се да прикрие самодоволната си усмивка. – Понякога наистина не си знам силата.

– Интересно, не помня да съм виждал тази сила. – Темин го зяпаше укорително, пристъпвайки към Джинки. – И един буркан не можеше да отвориш.

– Нищо не е станало, наистина – каза Джинки, вейки ръката си наляво надясно, на лицето му болезнено изражение.

– Добре, стига сме стояли пред входа, предлагам да се разположим на масата. Намерих тази италианска рецепта за лазаня и наистина се надявам да се е получило – Кибум се усмихна пресилено, пляскайки с ръце.

Темин кимна с благодарност и сложи ръката си на кръста на Джинки, водейки го.

– Какво си мислиш, че правиш? – изсъска Кибум в мига, в който Темин и приятеля му изчезнаха от погледите им.

– О, просто съм любезен.

– За малко да му счупиш някой пръст.

– Той е мъж, нищо му няма.

– Но на теб ще ти има, ако не престанеш – заплаши го Кибум. – Тази вечер е специална за Темин и ще е добре да го разбереш, егоист такъв!

– Аз? Егоист? – обиди се Джонгхьон. – Бих дал всичко, за да може сина ни да е щастлив и доволен.

– Той е щастлив и доволен – вдигна ръцете си във въздуха Кибум. – Ти просто не искаш да го видиш. И виновника за това щастие е Джинки. Ако го пропъдиш с държанието си, Темин никога няма да ти прости.

– Аз съм по – важен от него, от колкото някакво случайно момче – промърмори нацупено Джонгхьон, кръстосвайки инатливо ръцете си пред гърдите.

– Разбира се, че си – омекна Кибум. – Но трябва да му позволиш да има и други такива. Нима не искаш сина ни да има това, което имаме ние с теб?

Джонгхьон наведе поглед, смилайки думите на Кибум. Можеше би, той бе прав. Може би, просто трябваше да даде шанс на този Джинки и да види до къде щяха да стигнат нещата.

А и винаги можеше да използва старата ловна пушка, закачена над камината. Успокоявайки се така, Джонгхьон кимна доволно на Кибум, който му се усмихна насърчително в пълно неведение за мислите на съпруга си.

***

Нощта беше пълна катастрофа и Джинки нямаше сили да се заблуждава, че е нещо друго.

– Седни тук – побутна го Темин на един от столовете в средата на масата и Джинки седна послушно, тялото му на автопилот. Темин седна до него и го потупа успокоително по коляното. – Дишаш ли изобщо?

– Мм – отговори Джинки.

– Всичко е-

– Нищо не е наред – прекъсна го Джинки отчаяно. – И няма да бъде, колкото и да го повтаряш.

– Толкова си сладък, когато се панираш – изгука Темин и сплете пръстите им, палеца му чертаейки успокоителни кръгове върху горната част на дланта на Джинки.

Остро изкашляне накара Джинки да подскочи и той дръпна ръката си, игнорирайки нацупената физиономия на Темин.

– Виждам, че вече сте се настанили – усмихна се бащата на Темин, погледът му забит като острие в Джинки. – Нямате нищо против да седна между вас, нали?

– Всъщност – започна Темин, но Джонгхьон не го остави да продължи.

– Така ще съм по близко до Джинки и ще можем да се опознаем по – добре, нали така? – каза той и усмивката му започваше да става леко маниашка.

Джонгхьон издърпа един от столовете от другата страна и го до влачи до тях, мушкайки го между техните. Когато Темин не си направи труда да мръдне, Джонгхьон хвана облегалката на Джинки и го плъзна настрани, настанявайки се на неговото място.

– Така – каза доволно Джонгхьон. – Колко е приятно да се съберем тази вечер, нали?

Джинки дори не можеше да види Темин, защото Джонгхьон се беше полуизлегнал на масата, скривайки всеки изглед към гаджето му. Но това не беше най – лошото. Не. Най – лошото бе палеца, който плъзна по шията си бавно.

Божичко.

Бащата на Темин щеше да го заколи.

***

Главоболието на Кибум се усилваше след всяка следващата секунда, но въпреки това, той се опитваше да поддържа разговора, чудейки се как да срита съпруга си без да е прекалено очевидно.

Не можеше да повярва, че Джонгхьон се бе настанил между децата. Темин ровеше из храната си, долната му устна изпъкната напред, Джинки изглеждаше така всеки миг ще припадне, което най – вероятно се дължеше на това, че Джонгхьон не спираше да му хвърля погледи, които определено говореха „Имам колекция от ножове и знам как да ги използвам”. 

– Е, Джинки – усмихна му се насърчително Кибум и хлапето едва не подскочи на стола си. – Темин ни каза, че си последна година в университета, но не си спомням да е споменавал с каква специалност си там.

– Медицина – отговори той и се изкашля в ръката си.

– О, лекар? – Кибум хвърли многозначителен поглед към Джонгхьон, който повдигна рамене

– Ами не точно…

– Джинки е уролог – обяви гордо Темин и Джонгхьон се задави с хапката си.

– Уролог?! – повтори той с все още пълна уста, изплювайки част от нея в процеса. Парченце зелева салата хвръкна до Кибум и се залепи на бузата му и той го махна, стискайки зъби. – Как така уролог?!

– Някакъв проблем ли има татко? – въздъхна Темин до него.

– Ами да има огромен проблем. Той е лекар на пени-АУЧ – изплака Джонгхьон, когато Кибум най – накрая не изтърпя и го срита с кокалчетата с колкото сила има.

– Добре ли си скъпи? – попита той сладко. – Пак ли този твой проблем? Ела до кухнята, ще ти направя от онзи чай. Знаеш, че ти действа успокоително.

Превод в реално време. - "Дигни си задника, за да мога да те убия в кухнята без свидетели."

Джонгхьон се изправи от стола – какъв друг избор имаше – куцайки леко.

– Връщаме се след малко – обърна се той към Темин и Джинки. – Ей сегичка. Ръцете на масата, където мога да ги виждам.

– Джонгхьон! –кресна от кухнята Кибум и Джонгхьон побърза да го последва не и без един предупредителен поглед към Джинки.

***

Остатъка от вечерта мина без други големи инциденти. Е, Джонгхьон може и да се опита да сложи от онзи ужасен лют пипер в порцията на Джинки и Кибум може и да го срита още веднъж, но това бяха незначителни подробности, реши Темин, потупвайки корема си доволно. Беше забравил, колко вкусно може да готви Кибум.

– Папа, ще ти помогна с чиниите – обяви Темин, когато Кибум започна да прибира.

– Сигурен ли си? – попита колебливо Кибум, хвърляйки поглед към Джонгхьон, който имаше най – невинната си физиономия.

Темин кимна и Кибум повдигна рамене.

Темин събра чиниите около себе си и стана, отивайки към кухнята, не виждайки умолителния поглед, който му изпрати Джинки, да не го оставя сам с баща му.

– Кажи ми, Джинки – каза Джонгхьон, обвивайки тежката си десница около рамената му, карайки го да замръзне на мястото си. – Не използваш някои от техниките, на които ви учат и у дома, нали?

Джинки поклати глава яростно.

– Мхм, това е добре – усмихна му се Джонгхьон и божичко, завръщането на Психарят 2 – Знаеш ли, аз съм твърд привърженик на въздържанието преди брака. Не мислиш, ли че подобен интимен акт е най – добре да бъде оставен за тогава? – ръката му се затегна малко. 

– О, да сър – съгласи се Джинки поривисто. – Сексът е лошо нещо. Никакъв секс. Аз съм твърдо против секса. Да живее въздържанието.

Джонгхьон кимна доволно, точно в момента, когато Темин се обади.

– Странно, защото вчера беше на различно мнение, докато го правихме на задната седалка в колата ти – пошегува се той.

Ченето на Джонгхьон висна в неверие и Джинки използва този миг, за да се изправи от мястото си, отдалечавайки се от него.

– Той само се шегуваше, нали Темин – засмя се нервно Джинки.

– Мхм. Щом така казваш. – усмихна Темин дяволито.

Джонгхьон изглеждаше така сякаш всеки момент ще разкъса дрехите си и ще се превърне в Хълк.

А най – лошото?

Темин беше взел останалите прибори от масата и ги бе оставил отново сами, казвайки, че след малко се връща.

***

Два часа по – късно, Джонгхьон зъзнеше в палатката, която опъна в задния двор, така че съседите да не могат да го видят. Беше се опитал да обясни, че това, което правеше на Джинки не бе душене, а нов масаж, за който бе прочел в интернет. Не му повярваха. Уви одеялата още по – плътно около себе си, подсмърчайки. Но поне посивялото лице на Джинки го топлеше отвътре. Ах, нямаше търпение за следващата им среща.


End file.
